Counterbalance
by i-Audio
Summary: Immediately after his apprenticeship, ObiWan suffers a successful mindwipe. Shipped to NarShadda, he must learn to survive without Jedi training. Years later QuiGon is sent to guard Candidate Padme and sees a ginger-haired bounty hunter with fimiliar eyes
1. Hidden Past

**Title:** Something We Can't Be  
**Author:** i-Audio  
**Timeframe:**JA/Pre-TPM  
**Characters:**Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jinn, Jango Fett, Boba Fett, Padme Amidala, Count Dooku

**Summary:** On his first official assignment after his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan endures a successful mind wipe on the planet Phindar. Shipped to Nar Shadda, he must learn to survive without his Jedi training. Years later, QuiGon is appointed to protect Candidate Padme and he catches a glimpse of a ginger haired bounty hunter with familiar eyes. Little known to him, his former padawan had become the adoptive son of Jango Fett. Now known simply as Ben, he had developed into a successful mercenary. As fate ensues, both Knight and Bounty Hunter must bring about balance to the Force.

**Notes:** Years have passed since the creation of this story. Having given this another read over, I found a great many mistakes. Please bear with me as I continue to edit and proof-read this section. I would greatly appreciate a competent beta-read if someone would volunteer. I have changed the title and my pen-name...again

I've 'upgraded' to calling each POV change as a Session rather then trying to make full chapters. So, have fun with the 'sessions' right after this prelude.

* * *

**Prelude-Hidden Past**

He knew form the first that this man would know how to hurt him. He wasn't sure how but he knew. The young teen knew that the man had done something to hurt him, but he couldn't remember what. In fact he didn't remember anything. Casting his blue eyes around at his surrounds, the boy's eyebrows went together in confusion.

He was in a ship, that was all he knew, and there was a man beside him with some sort of weapon at his side. The weapon was shinny and glossy, reflecting the dim light back at his eyes. Leaning in closer to the object, the boy's young mind worked rapidly to try and figure what it would do.

It was intriguing, possibly the only thing of interest in his small world. The owner of the weapon was a young man with sandy blonde hair and features that were so plain most people would never remember it. However the shinny thing at his waist was like nothing the boy had ever seen, though his knowledge was limited to a few minutes before now.

The boy was human with ginger hair and sky blue eyes. His hair was shaved short with only a small braid over one shoulder. Fiddling with the bunch of hair with one hand the boy reached out with his other to touch the object of his current interest.

However large palm connected solidly with his cheek and he pulled away his fingers faster then a viper.

"Don't touch that." The older mans voice was harsh and gravely, ill fitting of his appearance. "or I might decide to end your misery."

The younger boy's eyes grew as large as saucers and he scrambled back, away from the man. Only to find that he was tugged back by a cord wrapped tightly around his wrist. His eyes traveled along the length of the cord to see that it was held in the blonde haired man's fist.

Glancing fearfully back at him, the younger of the two sat as far away from the other as possible, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

Time passed and not a word was uttered until an unexpected jolt almost sent the boy flying. He looked to the man and saw that he was calm, the sudden movement hadn't seemed to worry him. The boy kept his eyes on the man and once in a while glanced down at the shinny object at the latter's waist. He wanted to touch it so bad that he had to sit on his hands, and in the process jerked the cord that connected the two humans. The older man turned to glare at the boy. The boy's eyes shown innocently and the man turned back with a grunt.

After a few more soundless minutes of staring the older heaved a sigh and stood, tugging the other up with him.

"Come on kid. It's time to meet you new home." He growled, giving the child another tug. The boy jumped off his seat and followed the man like an obedient pet. The man looked back to the boy with pity in his eyes. The poor thing wouldn't survive a day on the planet they had landed on. Shaking his head he led the boy towards the transport's ramp.

The young boy hadn't noticed that they had landed and he looked around with blue eyes. Rancid smoke hit the duo the moment they stepped out of the ship. The planet's air was full of ship exhaust and other things neither of them wanted to think about. Wrinkling his nose, the boy looked at the new scenery with slight disgust. Rundown buildings seemed to be latest fashion and humanoids and countless other species walked or ran aimlessly down grimly streets.

Shaking his head once more the man leaned down and unwrapped the cord from around the boy's wrist and gave him a shove down the ramp, where the child promptly fell and rolled the rest of the way. A small round droid buzzed to life and shot down after him, keeping its small lens trained on the boy. The older man glared at the bot and cursed his employers for finding this boy's future problems amusing.

"Welcome to Nar Shadda, boy." Were the only words he uttered before the ramp was raised and the ship took off leaving the boy dazed and bewildered were he had landed, which was unfortunately at the feet of a man in Mandalorian armor.

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn paced the dusty street uneasily, his hands unclenching and clenching with slight worry. Off to his right sat two humanoids with extremely long arms, or at least long for Qui-Gon. They watched the tall man with round eyes and one of them spoke.

"Jedi-Gon is so calm and collected in this time of great worry." He said in a subdued voice.  
"Not so." The Jedi finished before the alien had a chance to utter his trademark words. Qui-Gon sent a silencing glance towards them both and what ever words they were thinking died on their lips.

"Where's Duenna?" he hissed through his teeth to no one in particular. The two Phindains restlessly shifted their feet as silence followed in the wake of Qui-Gon. Once in a while one of their mouths would open with words on the tip of his tongue only for it to die a quick death, plunging them back into silence. Finally the uncomfortable silence was broken tentatively.

"Waiting for news of poor Obi-Wan is easy."

Qui-Gon didn't quite know which had the courage to speech, however at the moment he didn't care.

"Not so" replied the other, the worry on his face etched deep. Qui-Gon growled low in his throat at the humanoids words. They were beginning to annoy him to the point of anger; all their 'not so's and other sayings. His mind was reeling with emotions that he could only begin to place, there was anger and worry. A twinge of guilt slithered down Qui-Gon's spine at the forbidden emoutions, however he let them surface telling himself that he would bury them later. Obi-Wan had been captured by the planets local government. A government that mind wiped any citizen who got in their way. And Obi-Wan had been one of them.

The two Phindains had somehow pulled Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan into a mess that any other Jedi would have walked away from. But Qui-Gon had agreed to their brainless plan to become rich and buy passage off a planet that kept its inhabits hostage.

And now his padawan had been captured and by what the two natives had said, the young teen would surely be 'renewed'. However there was a chance that he could be saved. And the woman who would bring them news of his wellbeing was late.

"There she is!" yelled the one named Paxxi. Qui-Gon's head snapped around to face the direction Paxxi pointed. Sure enough a small cloaked form was heading towards them. The Jedi master wasted no time in asking the older Phindain female what had happened to his padawan.

"I'm sorry. It was difficult to get away. Headquarters is on high alert. The Prince arrives tomorrow…"

Qui-Gon's temper rose drastically extremely fast. The damn woman was rambling on about anything but his padawan.

"And Obi-Wan, what of him?"

"I was getting there! Be patient Master Jedi!" Qui-Gon felt those words like a slap in the face. Patience...yes, patience. Qui-Gon didn't notice Duenna's eyes drop slightly.

"They acted so fast. I've never seen them act so fast." She said softly. Qui-Gon's heart dropped a little.

"He was taken to a cell."

"Where?" the Jedi demanded.

Qui-Gon felt a gentle hand on his arm and he found Duenna looking into his eyes.

"He's there no longer."

"What happened?" the words coming from his throat rather then his mouth.

Duenna looked deep into Qui-Gon's flickering eyes and then lowered her gaze to the ground.

"He was renewed."

Qui-gon froze, his eyes locked on the woman's, his ears almost blocking out her next words.

"…Last night. He was renewed and transported off planet at dawn." Duenna looked down to the ground, unable and unwilling to look at the Jedi's eyes. She had shared his pain. She knew what it felt like to have a part of yourself forget that you ever existed.

I'm… sorry." Duenna said softly, still not looking at Qui-Gon. "I must go back. I will inform you of anything more I learn of Obi-Wan…"

Qui-Gon barely nodded and Duenna disappeared into the crowd like a wraith. Qui-Gon felt as if he had to sit down, but he remained standing. The fear that threatened to consume him had evaporated, but something just as debilitating took its place: despondence. He couldn't figure out whether it was worse living in frantic uncertainty or with the horrible truth. His padawan is gone.

He had the vague recollection of Guerra and Paxxi leading him back to Kaadi's house, but his mind was only focused on one thing.

Obi-Wan was gone.


	2. And really bad eggs

**Session 1**- Ben

…And really bad eggs

Sweat threatened to trickle down into Obi-wan's eyes as he stood above a small grimy heating unit. It sat in one corner of a dingy kitchen, one of the three rooms that made up a small dinner. The cooking room looked more like a mechanic's shop then a kitchen. It smelled of oil and burnt food. Spare parts from the fresher that joined with it littered the floor and stoves older then Obi-Wan sat in another corner. Personally, the young man wouldn't trust any food that came out of this place even if he was the one making it.

Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead he scowled at the mass of yellow and clear liquid that lay in a pan in front of him. Why couldn't he ever get the easier jobs? He often thought to himself. Why did he have to be the damn cook?

"You, scrambling eggs." Came a voice from behind him. The young man at a small stove didn't even turn to face the man before answering in a nonchalant voice.

"Dead chickens." He said matter-a-factly. The fat man walked up beside him leaned on the stove, laughing.

"There not chickens yet, boy. They never grew up, so thy're chicks." The younger of the two's lips twitched slightly as he stared at the yellow substance in the pan. The liquid yoke had shaped its self into a comic representation of the man who stood beside him. At least that's what he thought. The young man almost laughed at the irony.

"What does it matter?"

The Head cook placed a hand on his chin and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it doesn't matter. They're dead anyway." The younger chose that moment to turn and look at the cook, the image of the yoke man in his mind. The cook was obese, sweat stains on his armpits and around his tunic neck. His body gave off an odor of something that had died a week ago. One look at the cook and most people would have lost their appetite. That might have been the reason the dinner didn't get much business.

"Just like you." Obi-wan said with a smile and drew a blaster from inside his food stained tunic. The cook's eyes widened in his pudgy face as he saw the firearm and his hands went up.

"Kid, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice rising in panic and sweat already dripping from his forehead.

'_Say no more then necessary_.' The words had been burned into Obi-wan's mind form since before he could remember, and it took no effort to pull the trigger.

**Session 2**- Undefined

Comings...and Goings

Light streamed softly into the single booth, illuminating a bedraggled old human man. With his hair askew and plain clothing rumpled and stained, the human didn't quite look intimidating; however his attire was juxtaposed to a glimmering rifle slung over his shoulder. His body, though old, looked well toned and would have once been muscular. However it had fallen into neglect, his belly swelling where it had once been flat. The man had been using the credits he earned from relatively easy bounties on drink rather then substantial food.

Too much of life had slipped through his fingers. As large as the man's hands were they couldn't get him what he really wanted.

Dull green bloodshot eyes stared at the swirling contents of an unknown drink. Sliding his eyes drunkenly around the room the man took in little of his surroundings. All that his intoxicated mind picked up was the lights. They shown with unrelenting radiance, stinging his eyes and sending shocks in waves into his brain.

Running a hand through his short untamed hair, the man let out a mammoth sigh that could be heard all through the café. Life was not his friend, neither did it seem to be on speaking terms with the old human.

Pulling the clear glass closer to him, he took another sip letting the strong intoxicant weave its way into his mind, blocking out every clear thought he had. A blissful smile grew over the man's mouth, twisting his face into a revolting mask of fake pleasure.

Nothing penetrated the cast he had over any sane thoughts. In fact he was so lost that he did not notice when the tender come up close to him and pulled the cup out of his hand. The man's limbs were unresponsive and limp, giving the tender a hard time at pulling his body towards the door.

"Get back to your bed, old timer, least you spend the night in this cantina." The smaller man said between huffs of air. The being was humanoid in appearance, however only half the size of the old man and his skin held a greenish tint. Small three digit hands held clumps of the older man's grubby tunic. A half breed, if the man had ever seen one.

The old man's head rolled from side to side, the thick legs under him giving the humanoid no assistance. His lips uttered garbled words, slurred together and rising and falling in volume without an apparent pattern. After a few minutes of pulling and tugging, the being and his intoxicated cargo had gained little distance. Heaving a sigh and shaking his head, the being finally gave up, dropping the man at his feet. Putting his hands on his hips, the humanoid looked at the man with a disapproving look.

The old bounty hunter had done this on countless occasions despite threats and warnings from the Twi'lek manager. He had sent the Twi'lek's head tails quivering in anger more then often, back talking and arguing to him in an intoxicated state more times then the fingers on a human hand.

Giving the old man an exasperated sigh, the half breed threw up his hands and left the smiling man where he lay in the middle of the floor.

--

**Session 3- **Ben & Jango

Job Preview

"Where are we going again?" asked Obi-Wan to the man beside him. He had short hair and a pot marked face. Not many people knew what Jango Fett looked like under his armor, however Obi-Wan Kenobi did.

Growing up with the man had put a mark on the younger man. His face was set with an expression akin to the one that was plastered upon Jango; business, and nothing but business. It told anyone around them to leave them alone. And most did, except for the occasional brave vender.

Their booted feet sent dull clunks into the ears of passers-by as they walked down the narrowed street on one of the many levels of the city-planet Coruscant. Obi-Wan matched him stride by stride, letting his feet leave and connect with the durasteel passageway in perfect sync.

Obi-Wan let the question hang in the air between them for a few moments before repeating it once again. Jango slid his eyes from the walkway and came rest on the younger man's, the brown orbs giving away no emotion. Obi-Wan was used to that particular look and it no longer gave him shivers as it did with other beings, sentient or not.

"To a cantina, Twisted Tails." The bounty hunter looked the boy over once more and turned back to the front. Obi-Wan had just returned from one of his ever growing killing bounties, and from the balance on their account it had been a success. Jango could tell that it tore the boy apart when he killed; the elder Bounty Hunter had taught him not to take pleasure in taking the life of another. In fact, Jango had taught the boy all he knew about being a good Hunter.

Jango had found the boy on Nar Shadda more then a decade earlier when the young teen had tried to pickpocket the man. Obi-Wan had found out the hard way that stealing was not the loveliest of all occupations. Jango had planned to give the boy a solid smack across the cheek, however, the child had evaded the hit and punched him in the gut before the Hunter had time to react. The punch wasn't particularly hard but the surprise had sent Jango's midriff folding.

The stubborn boy had then grabbed at his blaster, attempting to take that in place of money. However, Jango's reflexes were better honed then the child and he had pulled the boy to his chest wrestling the firearm from the child's grasp. After that moment, Jango found that he couldn't let him off alone. He seemed familiar to the Hunter and it wasn't until that evening that Jango had made the connection. This was the boy that had been thrown at his feet a week or so before. He had been in his armor and Jango was confident that the boy didn't recognize him without it.

The damage had been done and the child wouldn't leave him alone. Neither could Jango, it seemed. An unknown force had pulled Jango back to the boy each time the Hunter had hardened his resolve. Without much of a choice, Jango had taken the boy back with him to Concord Dawn. When asked for an explanation by his superiors, Jango had simply kept his eyes steady and mouth shut. Many had questioned his ability to raise a teenage child at the age of 22 however as the years passed much of the questions were obliterated.

The child's history was a point of unspoken understanding between Jango and the boy. Jango's immediate research after finding the boy had revealed the abrupt ending of the child's Jedi apprenticeship. Instead of telling the boy, Jango had kept the information to himself, resolving only to tell if the boy had specifically asked. Much to Jango's surprise, the moment had never come. The boy, who had taken on the name Ben, had only asked for his surname. With a moment's hesitation, Jango had given it to him. Ben had repeated the name, Kenobi, feeling it on his lips and had simply nodded. The child understood that Jango knew of his past and he seemed content with the knowledge that at least one of them knew.

The relationship between the two had grown as events had unfolded. With the eruption of the Mandalorian Civil War, both had developed a since of camaraderie that rivaled that of a father and son. The involvement of Jedi Dooku and his task force had settled an emotion akin to hatred in both of the men and Jango feared the moment that Ben would learn the entirety of his past. However, their camaraderie had remained strong and had only grown during the ordeal. It was that camaraderie that had influenced the birth of Boba Fett, Jango's only biological child.

"I see." said Obi-Wan, pulling the elder Bounty Hunter out of his reminiscing. Continuing down the walkway to a lift, the two entered and punched in the numbers. The small pod zoomed down at an alarming rate, making the stomachs of both men jump to their throats.

Soon enough the lift slid to a halt and the two men walked out into a rabble of beings, each rushing to their own jobs and other odd things. Slipping through the crowd Jango led the way down and across many walkways before they stopped in front of a small cantina, its neon sign flashing the title for all to see.

Jango and Obi-Wan walked into the small cantina searching its almost empty interior before taking a seat at a table fit for three. There they sat, each ordering a drink with both of their eyes searching and waiting. Lifting the brown liquid to his lips then setting it back to the table Obi-Wan turned an inquisitive at his teacher.

"What are we doing here?" he asked softly, lowering his voice to a whisper, unconsciously fingering a braid that lay underneath his shoulder length hair. Jango turned his eyes away from the door to the younger man.

"A friend of mine has a job for us."

Obi-Wan nodded silently and cast his eyes around the room, before settling on a man. He was laying flat on his back, rolling slightly from side to side making small wooing sounds. Obi-Wan turned back to Jango and pointed to the man. Jango looked and a sad smile tugged on his lips.

"Yep, that's him."

--

June 08': I'm running though the story and fixing any plot holes that I happen to come across. One such hole was Jango's and Obi's past together. I have finally figured out all of the ages of the charactors and what was happening in the Cannon SW universe. I'm not an expert on Jango's history, however I think this current setup works.


	3. Maverick of the Living Force

**Session 4**- Qui-Gon

Maverick of the Living Force

Sometimes, things happen that we can't control. Sometimes, when life threw a lemon at you, you made lemonade, no matter how sour it turned out to be. You just accepted, did what you could and moved on. But sometimes, sometimes you couldn't turn that lemon into lemonade. Sometimes the lemon just wanted to be a lemon.

Well, life was throwing him lemons. Had been doing it for the last hour or so, and he was getting no where. Qui-Gon placed down the three lemons he had been holding and raised a hand to his face. How was this supposed to help him? Master Windu had suggested this to him a while ago, however Qui-Gon had dismissed it as child's play. And in truth it was, pure innocent child's play. Perhaps that was why Windu had suggested for him to take up the art; however it was proving to be one of the hardest things he had ever set out to do.

What had the Jedi Master called it? Ah yes, juggling. That was what he had called this infernal time consuming child's play. He had seen the Master do it with out a thought, his dark hands moving in harmonizing, smooth motions. Throwing and catching with ease, all the while telling the Knight never to pass them under, or from hand to hand. Windu had first shown him with aid of the Force how he had done it, moving the balls slowly through the air in a muted fashion.

Qui-Gon had quickly memorized it and, after how simple it looked, had to snifle a grunt of impatience. This would be no problem. 'With the force you can do just about anything'. Isn't that what they had pounded into this brain since he was a youngling? However after a moment, Master Windu's dark lips had dashed his plan.

'Without the aid of the force...' How was he to do that? In the Jedi Temple he had been taught to let the Force flow through him, how was he to make it stop?

As Qui-Gon had voiced his respective opinion the Jedi Master's face had taken on a grin that seemed too young for his age. He had said that finding this solution on his own would help him...relax...however now Qui-Gon found that the statement was laughable, to say the least. However, after losing two Padawans, Qui-Gon never fully recovered, or relaxed, if the truth be told. He had looked far and wide for Obi-Wan, but for all his work the Knight couldn't locate him.

With a growl Qui-Gon had taken the small balls from the Master's hand and had attempted to toss them in the exact same motion as Mace. However with his concentration fully on 'turning off the force' they all fell to the floor with a bounce in different directions. Qui-Gon had looked up to the Master with something a kin to annoyance in his eyes. Windu had just laughed, Force calling the balls back into the Knights hands, and giving him a small nod before striding down the hall.

Now Qui-Gon was sitting in his quarters throwing the three lemons into the air at the right times, and catching it fifty percent of the time. It was harder then it looked, and once in a while he'd growled and stopped them in mid air, one off to the side, one far in front, and yet another had found its way behind his head. This……activity was giving him a headache. Taking up all his concentration and leaving no room for any of his brooding.

Shaking his head, the Knight once again set his shoulders and placed one ball in one of his hands and the two others in his other. Letting his frustration go Qui-Gon once again resumed his task.

--  
**Session 5**- Padme

To bring about Trust

"But Father…" a female voice rang in the small courtyard that stood adjacent to a large home. A man stood across from her, his arms folded across his chest and his careworn chin thrust into the air. "I don't think that the situation is…."

"...that serious." The older man finished, effectively cutting off her talk. He unfolded his arms and placed them at his hips. "Padme, an attempt was made on your life." He said in a voice that was hard kept to stay civil. "You could at least try to pretend it made an impact on you somehow."

"But Father, that is no reason to request for a Jedi!" the tone of Padme's voice echoed her fathers. "Especially when the time for voting is a spare two months away!" The older man's eyes steeled before he spoke.

"Having a Jedi around won't hinder you in anyway. Give them food and lodging and they will take care of the rest. "

"But what of my trips into the cities! When the people see that I have a Jedi by my side it will show that I don't trust them! And I won't give up the trust I have gained just because a disgruntled citizen has a problem with my age." The young woman's eyes blazed, her hands cutting through the air to empathize her decision.

"However I have a commitment with you, as your Father, to keep my daughter out of harms way." He stood with his feet planted and his mouth pulled into a thin line. "Besides, if it was only one person who had lashed out then you wouldn't have need of a Jedi, however that was not the case and I refuse to have my daughter's life in danger." The girl's hands flew up in protest.

"It was only a small riot, it didn't get much bigger than one we had a few years ago."

"But it had enough supporters to bring half of the crowd to draw their firearms." The man's eyes connected with hers, letting the fourteen year old know that he could not be swayed. "I am still your father, wether you are running for Naboo's leader or not."

One last flicker of defiance lit her eyes before her shoulder slumped in defeat. Living with her father all her life had at least taught her one thing. When the man's protective instincts where flared, he would bite down on the problem and never let go until it would be resolved.

"Fine…" she looked back up, her eyes steel once more. "However I only want one. None of those Master-Padawan teams."

Her father nodded and smiled. "That will be enough."

--


	4. Gnawing

**Session 6-** Ben & Boba

Gnawing

Movement off to one side caught the attention of a ginger-haired man. His booted feet carried him down a concrete walkway that meandered thought a small nature park, a place where the street glow lamps only touched the setting. The night was clear and silent, without a soul in sight.

So silent, in fact, that it invited voices and images into the ginger-haired man's mind that he had never remembered placing there.

Blue eyes slid almost franticly from bush to tree and back again as he walked, the muscles in his shoulders tight and rugged. Every sound sent his teeth on edge, the rustling of a branch pushed his guard up ten-fold.

The silence that echoed in his ears like hell itself pinched at his nerves in a constant reminder that anything could be lurking in the shadows. His hand tightened reflexively on the smooth hilt of his blaster, his pointer finger shaking slightly over the trigger of the fire arm.

Beside him, apparently unnoticed, walked a young boy. Soft curls framed a child like face, the mouth set at a stubbornly straight line. His gray eyes studyed the expressions that crossed Obi-Wan's face and he fliched each time 'that look' came over the teenager.

Obi-Wan was doing it again.

At first it had just been a slight tingle that raced up the young bounty hunter's spine from time to time. However after the first night he had killed it had escalated into pictures that flashed past just beyond his line of vision. Somehow, the paranoia had gotten the better of him, going as far as leaking into his vision; giving him hallucinations as he walked.

Harmless as they were when they had started, it had, like the paranoia, slowly gathered strength. Images that he never really remembered seeing flashed across his vision and trickled into his dreams, becoming clearer and clearer with each viewing.

Boba looked up into the man's face, his keen mind speculating on what the older teen was seeing at the moment. Obi-Wan's features would tense then relax in splits of seconds, before snapping back into their rigid state, his blue eyes sliding with a liquidness that could only be surpassed by his father, Jango. The indigo orbs took in everything, seeming to be in all places at once.

Boba's feet shuffled uneasily, his own expression becoming effected by the young man's. These bouts of sudden paranoia weren't uncommon, however that didn't stop the wrenching feeling in Boba's gut when his adoptive older brother 'changed'. More then once, Obi-Wan had saved the boy's life, and seeing him like this…

Well it did something.

Boba kicked at a small rock that had gotten past the landscaping droids and heaved a sigh, stuffing his hands inside his pockets and looked away from Obi-Wan. Boba's own brown eyes glanced around the scenery, his fingers reaching and brushing at branches that overshadowed the moonlit path. Finding nothing of interest, he glanced around for the rock he had just kicked and heard it hit the trunk of a tree and skittered around one of the numerous bends the gleaming pathway took.

Looking back at Obi-Wan to see that he knew he would just be chasing after the rock, he smiled at the paranoid man and ran around the corner. He kept his eyes trained and his hands reaching for the rock, hoping that he wouldn't lose it in the limited light of the glow lamps. Finally it lost its momentum and turned over a last few times to land at the sandaled feet of a long haired human woman.

He glanced up at the girl and his face reddened, his back suddenly snapping back into an up right position. She had long brown hair that waved slightly in a soft breeze that had seemed to be conjured up just for her, and her chocolate eyes glimmered as she smiled down at the ten year old boy. Reaching down, she picked up the rock and tossed it from hand to hand before reaching out for Boba's hand and placing it in his palm, guiding his fingers to wrap themselves over the stone.

"You should keep that," she spoke to him and tapped a slender finger on his fisted hand. "It looks like a river stone. I haven't seen one of them since the day I left Naboo. There are not many rivers here on Coruscant." Boba nodded swiftly, not knowing what to say next and too befuddled to think clearly. His dad had once said that woman were more trouble then any man bargined for however Boba would have done anything for her.

They stood in silence for a few more seconds before Boba felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump and quickly stick the rock into his pocket.

The younger boy twisted out of reach of the hand and his eyes met the slightly smirking face of Obi-Wan.

"Looks like you've found yourself a friend." Obi-Wan said, the humor in his voice mentally placing the word 'girl' where he had implied it to. Boba blushed and stuffed his hands into his pocket with a growl, leveling his eyes at the ground and avoiding the human woman's.

She smiled at Obi-Wan's comment and shrugged. They stood in silence for a few moments, Boba staring at the ground and chewing at the inside of his lip, before Obi-Wan placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Lets go Boba." He said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Boba hesitated and glanced quickly up at the woman before nodding. Obi-Wan tightened his hold on the boy's shoulder when Boba didn't make a move, and started to steer Boba away from the woman.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you…" the woman said, trailing off at the end and looking towards Ob-Wan.

"Ben." He answered, after a slight hesitation. "And this is my little brother, Boba."

The woman smiled and nodded towards Boba. "My name is Padme." Once again Boba's face darkened a few more shades red.

Obi-Wan had to hide a snicker as he looked down at his younger brother's face and smiled at Padme. "Now we must go." He said, turned and walked away, hiding his laugh behind a cough. Boba soon followed, not trusting himself to look at the woman again. However after a few minutes he chanced a glance back.

Boba turned around once more and looked for the girl, wanting to see her one more time before she would be lost in the sea of people who traveled to Coruscant every day. He could see her silhouette in the ever darkening light and noticed a larger shadow coming towards her, stopping a few strides in front of her and giving a small bow, the edges of his robes swaying in his movement. She gave a sharp incline of her head and spoke words that Boba was too far away to hear. A few moments later she gave a stiff bow and walked defiantly away with the stranger in tow.

He watched her until she could no longer be seen and gave a soft sigh before turning to catch up with Obi-Wan, who was a great deal ahead of him by now.

If Boba had ever had a mother or sister, he wanted her to be just like Padme.

--

I updated, thanks to Reius Devirix, because he or she reviewed. See reviewing actually does have an effect. Have fun with this session.


	5. Measured Steps

**Session 6- **Padme

Measured Steps

Queenly Candidate and Jedi Master silently measured the others presence, their eyes locked and unblinking. A righteously indignant expression was met with the passively neutral face of Qui-Gon Jinn. It was apparent by the look Padme Amidala had settled across her young features that she was not particularly happy about her current arrangement. With a shift of her feet, she calmly let her gaze move away from the Jedi Master and back onto her father. She spoke no words and her opinion needed none.

"Master Jinn, " Padme's father choose to address him first in an attempt to ease the tension. "Padme Amidala." His steady hands swept in a smooth gesture and indicated his daughter." I am certain you have been briefed in your needed services?" Lips softened into a gentle smile, Qui-Gon nodded. The older man smiled and turned to his daughter, perhaps hoping that after meeting the Jedi she might have changed her mood.

"You are to be as inconspicuous as possible," She said, her voice diplomatically sharp and concise. "I have worked hard to gain the trust of my people," her lips pursed as she continued. "It would be offensive to not return that trust."

"Understood, Lady Amidala."

Padme's eyes drew a line down the man's form. He stood with a stance of fluid strength, arms folded beneath his customary brown robes. She did not have a doubt in her mind that he could accomplish what her father wanted him to. However, she was not sure on his ability to remain within the background. With an inward sigh, Padme silently wished she had been sent a shorter man.

Padme cast a longing glance towards the path the two boys, Ben and Boba, had taken out of the garden. The brief meeting of the brothers had brought her a slight amount of joy. They seemed as tight knit and loving as one could come across, even when it was apparent they shared no blood relation. She had heard rumors of trouble stirring within the senate and her heart sunk at the need for the Jedi at her side. If she could not travel safe then neither could the brothers.

Her father did not seem to understand the disrespect he had given her people. She was not to be trusted into the hands of her own government; instead the help had come from an outside power.

With a purse of her lips, she made her way out of the garden, Qui-Gon following with measured steps.

* * *

I've given up on writting actual Chapters, so I am naming each POV change as a session. The main character(s) whose POV is shown is listed after the session number. Multiple sessions may be shown on one page, as seen before.

I apologize, once again for taking forever to update. I'm not too fast at updating but slowly I am getting this story done. Reviews always help, however. A simple "Hello, I'm still reading" would suffice and would bring a smile to my face and fuel my fingers.

Thanks


	6. To bring about calm

**Session 8- **Qui-Gon

To bring about calm

It was apparent by the woman's words and actions that Qui-Gon was unwanted. A shadow passed across his eyes as he easily matched Lady Amidala's brisk pace. It had not been the first time his charge had not been particularly ecstatic about his presence. His calm smile would never falter and any annoyance he might feel would be hidden with practiced ease. She may be a brilliant young politician but Qui-Gon was sure he would manage his assignment with relative ease.

At least that was what the Knight hoped. A slight disturbance was felt when he had taken on the assignment, however it was neither overwhelming nor had it had a distinctive edge of peril. Hence, Qui-Gon had accepted.

Normally, the Jedi did not get involved with planetary governments and almost never would it have intervened in the elections of a seemingly peaceful planet such as Naboo. However, with the rumors of a rising Dark Force and the alienation of Naboo by the Trade Federation, the Council had deemed the request of Jobal Naberrie not only permissible but had granted the current King Veruna the same protection.

It seemed, however, that the young female politician had not been told of the joint protection. While her fears appeared fairly grounded, with Jedi Master Dooku giving parallel protection to Veruna, they were now rendered obsolete.

Qui-Gon let a barely audible sigh escape his lips as he followed dutifully behind Amidala, giving her the space she desired.

Count Dooku... was an odd choice.

Whenever his former master was involved, the matter would appear later in the Council. Master Dooku's conflicting beliefs would, without a doubt, bring unwanted trouble. Many times Qui-Gon questioned the decisions of the Council and bring Dooku into this election/trade argument was very near the top. Perhaps the Council saw fit for Dooku to be actively saving lives rather then destroying them. The reports on the Battle of Galidraan(i) had been grim even when summarized.

Mandalorians were a practically tough crowd to deal with and perhaps this mission would bring calm to Dooku.

Somehow, Qui-Gon could not look upon this mission as such for Dooku.

* * *

**Glossary:**  
(i)Battle of Galidraan: _Cannon: 34 BBY_ The battle in which Count Dooku lead a task force of Jedi against the Mandalorians. Jango is perceived to be the only survivor.

**AN: **Now that we have everything set up, the story should start moving along quite quickly.

* * *

**Session 9**

Finding Friendship

"Amidala of Naboo?"

"Yes, it seems that she has become much too persistent and outspoken to be…of any use."

"What else has she done to deserve this treatment?"

"In the eyes of morality?...Absolutely nothing."

"Then, is this absolutely necessary?"

"…Politics, my boy, do not run on romantic ideas of morality."

"…"

"…My pervious offer still stands."

"I am not fond of political assassinations."

"…double my pervious amount-"

"-not fond at all."

"-and the same after proof of completion, my final offer."

"Agreed."

* * *


	7. Important

Hello all,

If you have added this story to your watched list years ago or a few weeks ago, I have an announcement:

This story will be going through a huge revamp.

What exactly does this entail?

Well, I will be cutting down the characters involved in this fic. I will be slimming down the story line to make it much clearer in my head and to create a story that I will be able to finish and craft to the best of its potential. I understand that I've said this on many occasions, but I love this story. Every few years I re-visit and find a new love for the idea that I had six years ago.

This said… I will be deleting this particular story thread.

I have come to this decision for two main reasons:

1. The new storyline will be very different. The story concept will still remain the same. Jango, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon will undergo only minor alterations. Jedi and Mandolorians will still be central to this 're-vamped story'; however the plot will completely change. The timeframe will not be an AU of The Phantom Menace, but rather an unspecified time during Obi-Wan's early twenties.

2. The Terms of Service provided by state that I would be unable to upload duplicates of any story. Editing and deleting chapters on this story thread would make all reviews untrue to the new content of the chapter. So, I will be deleting and… 'reposting', for lack of a better word, in order to gain a clean slate.

If you would like to continue following this fiction, please add me as an author alert rather than a story alert. Or head to LiveJournal (Username: iaudio-u ), where I have reposted the first 3 sessions in a new order and newly edited. The posts are tagged 'Counterbalance' in the left side bar.

Thank you.

iAudio


End file.
